Typical luminaires output illumination lighting at one beam angle. If changes to the output light pattern of the illumination lighting are desired, e.g., in a restaurant, the luminaire can be modified mechanically, which necessitates human labor and costs associated therewith. Some luminaires in the marketplace claim to provide different beam angles, but sacrifice optical efficiency (e.g., by blocking the light), or have a very large format size. For example, a two lens system can change the relative distance of the two lenses, which changes the total focus of the system, as a result the beam shape can change. Illumination lighting luminaires also exist with electrically controllable beam shaping and steering optical systems, but costs of such systems can be very high and have reliability problems.
There is also no luminaire product in the market which combines a low cost, reliable beam shapeable and steerable luminaire together with a display. While several ways to combine a luminaire and a display together exist, e.g. put the luminaire underneath the transparent display, the transparent display can be costly and have a low transparency, which leads to low optical efficiency of the whole system. For example, a state of the art transparent organic light emitting diode (LED) display has about a 40% transparency, which greatly decreases the optical efficiency of any illuminating lighting underneath. Some of these combined luminaire and display type devices introduce light scattering for the incident light coming from an illumination lighting board.